Family Guardian
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Peter and Coyote get into trouble and only Liz can save them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Gargoyles**_**, but Liz Maza is mine. This takes place after **_**Liz Season**_**. It is rated T because there are some suggestive scenes. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Liz was asleep on her cot in the shed on the abandoned property. Coyote was awake, watching her sleep. The good news was that she wasn't having a nightmare and screaming in her sleep. The bad news was that he was beginning to think he was acting a bit like an obsessive teenage boy watching her like this. They were staying in the mortal world not only because of Liz's training, but because Liz wasn't exactly well-liked on Avalon at the moment. Coyote thought it would be best to stay in the mortal world to avoid Oberon after Liz conned him into giving Puck's powers back. Liz was completely sincere with her wish, but Oberon thought that it was part of a bigger scheme. To what, Coyote did not know.<p>

Coyote had a sense of foreboding. But it was not directed at Liz. It was directed at Peter Maza. Coyote got to his feet and shivered. This wasn't good. There was danger in Manhattan. He had to go see what it was and see if he could do anything to stop it.

"Coyote?"

Coyote looked down and saw that Liz had rolled over and was awake, propped up on her arms and staring at him with blurry brown eyes.

"I'll be back," said Coyote. "Can you stay by yourself for a little while?"

"Yeah," replied Liz. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check in on your grandfather," replied Coyote. "Go back to sleep."

"Mm, 'kay." Liz lay back down and was soon asleep again, snoring cutely.

Coyote walked outside and turned into a whirlwind, disappearing into the day.

* * *

><p>In Manhattan, Peter was on his way home from work. He needed to stop for gas before he arrived home.<p>

Peter got the gas for his car and went inside to pay for it. He came back out to see a man in a hooded sweatshirt sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey! Get off there!" said Peter.

The man stood up. "You're Peter Maza, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Peter.

"I've been looking for you," said the man. He extended his hand. "The name's Carson."

Peter absently shook his hand and felt a prick in his palm. Before he could think of what could cause it, his legs buckled and he fell into the man's arms.

Carson's chuckled. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Coyote arrived a minute later. He had a feeling whatever what about to happen already happened. He materialized on the curb and began to look for Peter. He saw his car and looked in the window of the gas station.<p>

"Where are you, Petey?" asked Coyote, now becoming worried.

"There you are," said a voice behind Coyote.

Something stabbed Coyote in the arm and he let out a cry. _Iron,_ he thought, feeling himself rapidly growing weak and sleepy.

Carson caught Coyote in his arms and dragged him off.

"This is just too easy," Carson laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger on the first chapter. I am so naughty. Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And now the trouble begins.**

* * *

><p>Liz woke up at dusk. Coyote wasn't back yet? Where had he gotten to?<p>

Liz had been taught to sense magic over great distances. She wasn't very good at it yet, but she could sense Coyote if she put her mind to it. She tried. Strange thing was, she couldn't sense him. The only explanation she could come up with for not being able to sense him was that he was on Avalon.

"What would he be doing on Avalon?" Liz thought out loud.

Something niggled at the back of her mind that something was very off. Coyote had told her he was going to visit Peter. Peter was in Manhattan, not on Avalon.

"No," muttered Liz, getting up. "No, something isn't right."

Liz pulled on her cowboy boots and a black wife beater before heading off to Avalon.

When she got there, she could immediately sense that Coyote was not here either. Now she was becoming frustrated. She gently tugged at one of her diamond earrings, feeling a gentle pulse of energy surge through her fingertips.

"Where to go to ask?" murmured Liz.

Anansi was someone who would give her information if she asked nicely for it. He had forgiven her, after all, for electrocuting him during the hunt. Now to find him. If she was using her power correctly, he wasn't that far off. Liz started in his direction.

"Liz Maza," came the giant spider's voice. The brush parted to reveal Anansi. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to?" he asked.

"Did Coyote stop by recently?" asked Liz.

"No," replied Anansi. "He is not with you?"

"I can't find him anywhere," said Liz. "He said he was going to Manhattan for a quick visit and that was a while ago. He would have checked in with me before going somewhere else. I thought he came back to Avalon for something. Are you sure he's not here?"

"I am certain," said Anansi.

The ground began to shake and Liz covered her ears as a horrible screeching sound filled the air.

"What the heck was that?" asked Liz.

Anansi hissed. "That is not good," he said.

"What was it?" asked Liz.

"Avalon's way of telling us something is very wrong," replied Anansi. "I believe it concerns Coyote. Come with me. Lord Oberon will be summoning us very soon."

Liz walked next to Anansi, keeping her worry and fear under a mask of determination. Others were already making their way to the great hall. Among them was Banshee, the metal plate still over her mouth. Liz couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She knew the stories about the journeys around the world and that Banshee had a beautiful voice, when she wanted it to be beautiful, of course.

_One day,_ Liz promised. _One day I'll make sure that you'll sing again, Banshee. You can count on that._

They entered the great hall, Titania immediately seeing Liz and motioning her to come forward. Titania came down from the dias and took Liz aside.

"What has happened?" Titania asked Liz.

"You're asking me?" asked Liz.

Titania looked at the crowd of gathering Children. "Where is your mentor?"

"That's why I came," said Liz. "I know I'm not that good on sensing magic over long distances, but I know Coyote's. I can't sense it anywhere in the mortal world. I thought he came back here for something."

"Did you hear Avalon's warning?" asked Titania.

"Uh, yeah," replied Liz. "Kinda hard to miss the nails on a chalkboard screech."

"Avalon only does that when there is a risk of us being discovered by mortals," said Titania.

"I thought you wanted to be feared by humans," said Liz.

"Feared and revered, but we come to Avalon to stay away from them," said Titania. "There is a risk of Avalon itself being exposed."

Oberon entered and walked up to his throne.

"I need to be by his side," said Titania. "Go to Princess Katherine and Guardian Tom. I will fetch you when the meeting is over."

"I don't need to be here?" asked Liz.

"No," said Titania. "Go. Swiftly."

Liz ducked out a side door and hurried over to Princess Katherine and Tom's house. Tom answered the door when she knocked.

"Liz! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, lass," said Tom, ushering her in. "Perhaps you can tell us what all that noise was about."

"I wish I could, but I have more questions than answers," said Liz. "Titania told me it's Avalon's way of warning the fey that they are in danger of being exposed to mortals."

"What? How?" asked Tom.

Princess Katherine hurried into the room. "Liz!" she cried, hurrying up to the teenager to give her a hug.

"Hey, Princess," said Liz, returning the hug.

"What is the news?" asked Princess Katherine. "Tell us."

"Like I told Tom, I have more questions than answers," said Liz. "I don't know what to tell you. I think it has something to do with Coyote. He's missing. I can't find him anywhere. He went to visit Peter Maza, but I don't know what happened. I think something happened to him."

"Have you told Queen Titania?" asked Tom.

Liz nodded. "I don't think she's sure herself."

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" asked Princess Katherine. "I saw the Children going to the palace."

"Titania said to come to you," said Liz. "I am to be summoned when it's over." She shook her head. "I don't like this one bit."

Princess Katherine and Tom sat down in their sitting room while Liz shifted her weight from foot to foot, her arms crossed and her dark eyes flicking this way and that as she thought about what could be going on.

There was a knock at the door. Liz was the first one to answer it. She nearly yanked it off its hinges when she opened it. It was Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, her periwinkle blue eyes wide from Liz's suddenness.

"Lord Oberon wishes to speak with you," said Vivian.

"Oberon?" asked Liz. "Not Titania?"

Vivian led Liz back to the palace, though Liz needed no escort. In the throne room, Liz lowered her eyes and bowed her head briefly before facing Oberon.

"Brazen as ever, I see," said Oberon, annoyed, but with a hint of admiration in his voice.

_Still a royal pain, I see,_ thought Liz. "What is going on?" asked Liz.

"And impatient," added Oberon.

Liz watched him carefully. He was stiff in his chair, his blue knuckles turning white as he gripped his arm rests, and his expression was strained.

"Coyote has been captured by mortals," said Oberon.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "And he can't get himself out of this mess?"

"He is injured," Titania spoke up. "And he is very weak. We can barely sense him."

"Explains why I can't sense him at all," said Liz. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," replied Oberon.

"Then why don't you send someone to go get him?" asked Liz. "This can't be the first time a fey has been captured."

"It is not," said Titania. "But it is the first where we can do nothing to save our own."

"Except send you," said Oberon. "You will rescue Coyote and neutralize the threat to the discovery of Avalon."

"Why me?" asked Liz. "Not that I'm not up for it, but why not one of the others go, get in, and get out?"

"Coyote has been taken to a place called Iron Skull," said Titania. "We cannot go there without losing all of our magic. We are powerless there."

"You are a half-blood, Liz," said Oberon. "You can go there."

"But I won't have any magic," said Liz. "Okay. Something as minor as that hasn't stopped me."

_The problem is I have no clue where Iron Skull is,_ thought Liz. _To top that off, I can't sense Coyote, so I can't teleport to his position._

The little voice in her head answered that problem for her. _Coyote went to see Peter Maza. Coyote is not easy to capture. The right bait must be used._

_Bait?_

_Yes, bait._

_Oh, my God, this guy has Grandpa Peter, too!_ Liz thought.

_And if he has Grandpa Peter. . ._

_Then I can use his energy to find Coyote,_ Liz finished.

Oberon noticed that there was a look of apprehension in Liz's eyes. Perhaps she needed some incentive.

"You are aware this task will be greatly appreciated among us, are you not?" asked Oberon. "Or are you expecting me to reward you with something you desire?"

Liz looked up at him, her dark eyes burning with anger. Her red lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Titania quickly tried to contain the situation. "My lord, I do not believe you need to remind her of such a thing. And if she wanted a reward, I am certain she would ask for one."

The anger in Liz's eyes had dimmed some, but she was still looking at Oberon. Oberon stared back, watching her expression, a combination of shock, disbelief, and disgust.

"You have something you wish to say, Liz?" asked Oberon.

Titania cringed, knowing that the pin had been pulled on a grenade, a grenade named Liz Maza.

"Livid does not even begin to cover what I'm feeling toward you right now, Oberon," said Liz as calmly as she could manage.

Liz turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room.

Titania was shocked, but let out a sigh of relief. That could have been a lot worse and she knew it. She turned to her husband.

"That was a horrible thing to say to her," Titania scolded.

Oberon stared at her, confused.

Titania shook her head. "When you understand what you said to her, come tell me." She got up and walked out of the throne room, following Liz.

* * *

><p>Liz was up in the spare room they kept for her when she would stay the night. She was packing a small bag, including bandages and weapons.<p>

"You handled yourself well," Titania said from the doorway.

Liz continued to pack, not looking up. "Shooting off my mouth would have solved nothing." She turned to the queen. "He hasn't a clue what he said to me, does he?"

Titania smiled sadly. "No," she replied. "I honestly cannot believe such a thing passed his lips. A thousand years have taught us all something, except for him."

"Good thing he has you for a wife," said Liz.

Titania came in. "You know, he admires you."

"Who?" asked Liz.

"Oberon."

"What? No way. I'm just a half-breed with a nose for trouble," said Liz. "How can he admire me? Sure, I've pulled my share of tricks, but that's nothing to brag about."

"You do not fear him," said Titania.

Liz frowned.

Titania elaborated. "The Children respect and fear Oberon's powers. They stay on his good side, knowing there will be consequences for their disobedience. But you, Liz, you respect him, but you don't fear him. Also, I believe he likes having someone look at him on equal ground."

Liz's frown deepened.

"The others know his power and he rules over them," said Titania. "But you do not let him order you around like a servant or one of the Children. And when you walked into the throne room, you showed that he cannot order you about. Why do you think he offered a reward?"

Liz stared in surprise. "He thinks he needs to bribe me to get me to do what he wants? And what do you mean 'equal ground'? He's got you."

"I bend to his will on occasion," admited Titania.

"Still, that was a horrible thing to say to me," said Liz. "Coyote's family. So is Peter."

"Peter?" asked Titania.

"That's where Coyote was going," said Liz. "He told me he was going to Manhattan to see Peter. If anyone wanted to get to Coyote, using my grandfather would be the perfect bait. I think whoever has Coyote has Peter, too."

Titania let out a sound of sympathy. "That was why you hesitated," she said. "I thought I saw you thinking about all the options."

Liz packed up her backpack and took something out of her pocket, clipping it onto the bag. Titania frowned curiously at the key chain Liz had just clipped to her bag. It was strange charm: it was of two beaked beings in trench coats and wide brimmed hats, one black, one white, with mischievous grins wrapped around a sign that read "Spy Vs. Spy", the white on the bottom and the black on top.

Titania looked up at Liz with a questioning look. Liz was looking back, a similar grin on her face. She giggled in falsetto, putting up the V for victory sign. Titania shrieked with laughter, Liz getting a laugh out of it as well.

* * *

><p>Liz walked out of the palace, getting ready to make the trip to Iron Skull.<p>

"Hey, Liz!" Raven jogged up to her.

"I'm a little busy, Raven," said Liz. "Can we make this quick?"

"I heard Lord Oberon offered you a reward," said Raven.

"Eavesdropping, Raven? I thought you were a bit more mature than that," said Liz.

Raven chuckled. "Apparently Lord Oberon has forgotten how you outsmarted him last time. What are you going to ask for when you bring Coyote back?"

Liz shrugged.

"What, you haven't thought about it yet?" asked Raven.

"I've thought about it," said Liz. "I've thought about for a while, even before he brought it up."

"What is it?" asked Raven.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "I'm not telling you. You can't keep a secret."

"Really?" asked Raven. "I give you my word, I won't tell anyone, at least until you bring Coyote home and you ask Oberon for it."

"Swear?"

"Swear," said Raven.

Liz motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper it in his ear. Raven eagerly bent down to hear. Liz cupped her hand to her mouth and his ear.

"For Banshee to have her punishment removed," she whispered.

"What?" cried Raven, straightening. He laughed. "I doubt that will happen!"

"And I know they doubted that I would win the hunt," said Liz.

Raven smirked. "That's true," he said. "I'll make a bet with you."

"I don't like where this is going," said Liz. "But I'll hear you out."

"If Oberon denies your request, you have to jump into the pool at the base of the waterfall," said Raven.

"That's not bad," said Liz.

"Naked," added Raven.

"You'll steal my clothes the first chance you get," said Liz.

"Most likely," said Raven, smirking.

Liz thought for a second. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay. If Oberon denies me my request, I'll jump into the pool at the base of the waterfall in nothing but my birthday suit. But what if he does grant me my request? What happens then?"

Raven thought for a second before shrugging. "Name it!" he said. "Be as sadistic as you can be. It's not going to happen." He was grinning now.

Liz gave a sadistic smile. "If I get my request, you have to let one of Anansi's tarantulas give you a purple-nurple."

"What?" laughed Raven. "I thought you would have it bite me somewhere else."

"I thought about it, but that would cruel to the tarantula," said Liz.

"Oh!" drawled Raven. "That's low."

"Would be great if we had a witness to this," said Liz. "That way we could be held to our word."

"Consider us witnesses," said Phoebe as the Weird Sisters appeared.

"We have heard your bargain," said Luna.

"We will hold you to it," said Seline.

"I better go," said Liz. She turned to Raven. "Not a word until I get back."

"You got it," said Raven.

Liz found her grandfather and willed herself to be by his side. Like Coyote, Liz transformed when she teleported, but unlike Coyote, it was not a dust devil, but a powerful gust of wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review! How is Liz going to save her mentor and grandfather without magic? And will she lose her bet with Raven? Keep reading and find out.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Liz felt her magic flow out of her and she became solid once more. There was much iron around her. She was in a desert, the sun high over her head. There was a canyon before her. Liz walked to the edge and looked down.

"Whoa."

It was a very long way down, narrowing in some places, but it was the other side that intrigued her the most. The canyon wall on the opposite side was higher than the side she was on. It rose up, looking almost black, the rock formations looking like a giant skull.

"Now I see why they call this place Iron Skull," said Liz.

Liz heard a low growl. She turned around and saw small dunes of sand rising. The sand slid aside to reveal the mangled features of some sort of zombie canines. A full pack of demon dogs, eyes blazing red.

Liz slowly stepped back. The heel of her boot touched open air. She was at the edge of the canyon.

_I may not be able to teleport, but I can still manage to fly,_ Liz thought.

Liz leaped back as the demon dogs sprang at her. She glided back and hung in the air. The demon dogs plummeted to the canyon floor.

"That wasn't so hard," said Liz, returning to the ground. She opened her bag and began to sort through weapons. "But things will go smoothly with these."

Avalon's armory had quite a collection of weapons, including iron weapons. Liz had borrowed a few and kept them in her room in the palace. She had brought with her an assortment of throwing stars, a blow dart gun with plenty of darts that were laced with a mild toxin, and several daggers of various sizes and styles.

Liz strapped one dagger onto her belt and slipped two more into her boots. The throwing stars went in her pockets along with the darts. She tucked the dart gun in her belt.

"Okay," she said, taking a look into the canyon. "Here I go."

Liz swung herself over the side and began to climb down. She climbed about halfway down before she was able to safely cross to the other side using a combination of magic and strength.

She groaned as she landed on the other side. "Now I know why none of the others could be sent to do this," she moaned.

Her head pounded and her earlobes burned from her earrings. What magic was left in the diamonds was forcing its way into Liz to restore her depleted magic reservoir as the iron quickly drained it away. Jumping from one side to the other with her magic was not a wise thing to do. Now Liz was forced to rest.

Two minutes and a pep talk later, Liz began climbing once more. Finally after an hour, she pulled herself into the mouth of Iron Skull. She got to her feet and dusted off her hands. She saw that her palms were very irritated.

"Can't do a thing about that now," she said to herself.

Liz took the dagger from her belt and a flashlight from her bag and entered Iron Skull. She could hear strange noises from deep inside the cavern. She heard something behind her and froze.

_Trap._

Liz ducked and something whizzed over her head. She kicked back as hard as she could and she heard all too familiar sound of bone breaking.

Behind her was a group of skeletons brandishing swords and shields. One lay on the ground, its spine and ribs shattered. It flailed before becoming still.

Liz held up her dagger and she threw her flashlight at one of their heads. It bounced off its skull and beheaded it. Liz scuffled with another, locking blades with it before managing to smash its pelvis with a well placed kick. The beheaded one found its head and placed it back on its neck. It grabbed Liz around the throat, its bony fingers digging into her flesh. Liz summoned what was left of her magic and released it, sending the skeleton back into the remaining ones, green magic causing them to fall apart.

"Figures," Liz said, rubbing her throat. "Skeletons in a place called Iron Skull."

Liz picked up her flashlight and looked at the damage. The bones of the skeletons she fought had strange marks on them. Runes to be exact.

"Someone's been playing with animation spells," muttered Liz. "Good thing it wasn't necromancy or I would not be standing here."

* * *

><p>Carson was gazing at his crystal ball. That girl had defeated both his demon dogs and his skeletons. He had not foreseen this. Oh, he knew that capturing a fey and trying to force him to use his magic for some purpose had its consequences, but Carson wanted to show the world fey existed. A lowly trickster was only so much of an attraction, but a more powerful fey, perhaps one from a god legend, would bring much more. And who knew, he could probably discover Avalon and make his home there.<p>

But this girl was being troublesome. Yes, Carson had been expecting someone to try to rescue the fey, but not a girl. He had thought that one of the more powerful fey would come for the trickster. She had taken out the demon dogs and the skeletons, but they weren't exactly the most reliable of guards. They were only there to scare potential trespassers.

"You seem troubled," said Peter Maza from the cell he was in. "Something not going according to plan?"

"Shut up, old man," snapped Carson. "Only a minor setback, one that I will soon be rid of."

Carson turned to Coyote. The trickster was lying on the ground beside Peter. His arm had been bandaged, but the piece of iron was still lodged in his forearm.

"Looks like they sent someone for you after all," said Carson.

Coyote opened his eyes and rested them on Carson.

"I didn't think it would be a girl," said Carson. "I thought it would be someone who thought they had the power to defeat me. But no, they send a girl instead of a god."

Peter stood up and pretended to look at Carson when he was actually looking at the crystal ball. He saw Liz as she carefully navigated the caverns.

Carson waved his hand over the crystal ball, the image vanishing. "She'll be joining you soon enough."

Carson turned to a dark corner of the cavern. "Phantom, take care of her. Kill her if you must, but I would prefer you bring her here alive. She may be worth something."

A masked, robed figure emerged from the shadows, nodded once, and left.

Peter sat down beside Coyote. He laid the trickster's head in his lap. "Liz is coming," he whispered. "She's coming."

Coyote simply relaxed in Peter's lap as Peter placed a comforting hand on the ailing trickster's shoulder. He was too weak to speak or gesture. He cursed the iron in his arm. Carson had bandaged it, leaving the iron in, knowing that Coyote wouldn't be able to do a thing with it lodged inside him. The only thing he could do was have faith in Liz.

* * *

><p><em>Runes on bones mean human sorcery,<em> Liz thought as she walked through the caverns and tunnels. _I'm not dealing with fey, but a human or humans. This is good. I'm out of magic._

Liz felt a chill run through her. She stopped and listened. She heard something moving, like the wind, but she did not feel the wind. Liz looked over her shoulder, searching to see if anything followed her and tried to sneak up on her. This seemed to be the modus operandi of this sorcerer. Nothing.

_Good._

Liz turned around. Standing in front of her was a masked figure. It reached out to her. Liz yelled and jumped back, pulling her dagger. The figure disappeared.

"Oh, great," muttered Liz. "Now this is necromancy."

Liz tried to remember the deterrents of ghosts and phantoms. The only one she could remember was salt. It was said that circles of salt could protect from harmful spirits. Liz did not have salt.

She back herself against the cavern wall. _It won't do me much good if it decides to come through the wall,_ Liz thought.

_It can't come through the wall,_ said the voice in her head.

_What do you mean it can't come through the wall? It's a ghost!_

_Think, Liz,_ said the voice. _Salt keeps them away. What harms them?_

_I don't know!_ Liz thought desperately of things that could harm inhuman creatures. _Stakes for vampires, silver for werewolves, iron for fey._

Then it clicked. She could almost hear Coyote's voice.

"_Iron harms both fey and spirits."_

_That's why it can't pass through the walls!_

Liz reached back and found a loose rock. The phantom appeared again and she hurled the rock at it. It was knocked back.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Liz asked with a grin.

The phantom recovered.

"Figures," said Liz. "And I don't have the means to free you."

The phantom managed to get behind Liz and yanked her arms behind her back. Liz felt her ears burn as the protection spell of her earrings tried to ward off the phantom, the phantom's own power filling her with cold. She fought back, not sure what to do, but she'd been taught to fight until her last breath. The heel of her hand made contact with the phantom. It released her and staggered back, grabbing at where she touched it. Liz looked down at her hands. They were irritated from climbing — and getting iron under her skin.

Liz had an idea. She reached into her boot and pulled out one of the daggers, one with an iron blade. The phantom charged up to her and she stepped into its arms, thrusting her arm upwards. The phantom grabbed her upper arms and Liz felt a cold chill flood her. Liz grinned triumphantly as the phantom began to disappear.

"Phantom or not, an iron blade to where your heart once was will do you in," said Liz. She stepped away. Liz could swear that the mask the phantom wore disappeared and the face behind it smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3! Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" roared Carson. "Who is this girl?"

His rage turned to excitement and he walked over to the cell Coyote and Peter were in. "You've been keeping secrets from me," said Carson. "Who is she really? A goddess of legend?"

Peter did not answer and Coyote could not.

"Answer me!" yelled Carson.

"There you are."

Carson whirled around. Liz was standing in the doorway to the cavern. She was mussed up, but she looked like she was still going strong. She looked around the cavern.

"You've been busy," she said. "Animation spells, necromancy." She saw a table in the shadows of the dim light. "And if I'm not mistaken, sealing and transfer spells. Hoping to take the power of a fey for youself?"

Carson chuckled. "You have been taking me on a ride," he said. "I doubt a lowly trickster could do such a thing. You must be one of the more powerful fey."

Liz roared with laughter. "Me? One of the more powerful fey? That's rich!"

"Then who are you?" asked Carson.

"Just a street kid that you really shouldn't have messed with," Liz replied. She took out her daggers, one in each hand. She looked at Peter and Coyote. "I'll have you out in a minute."

Carson laughed. "No, she won't."

Carson yelled an incantation and pointed at Liz. Liz stepped out of the way as a magical bolt shot her way. He yelled it again and this time Liz was struck in her arm. She let out a cry of pain and dropped the dagger in that hand.

"Nice shot," Liz ground out.

"Thank you," said Carson.

Carson pointed his finger at Liz again. Liz ducked, crawled on all fours, got back up and threw herself on Carson. They both fell back, Carson hitting his head, stunning him.

"Magic alone won't defeat me," said Liz. "Street kid first." She punched him one in the face. "Half-blood second!"

Carson kicked her, sending her sprawling. "Half-blood?" he shouted.

Liz got up and out of the way before Carson could cast another spell. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her throwing stars. She threw them, the throwing stars catching Carson's clothes and pinning him to the cavern wall albeit briefly.

"Witch!" shouted Carson, pulling himself away from the wall.

Liz grabbed her blow dart gun, shoved one dart in it and blew. The dart hit Carson in the stomach. Liz couldn't have asked for a better shot. The toxin worked quickly, paralyzing Carson.

Carson stumbled back and fell into the table, knocking it over. If he could scream he would have as the ingredients for transfer and sealing spells were extremely caustic. Liz could tell that there was nothing she could do for him and that he was a deadman.

"Liz!" called Peter.

She turned and ran over to the cell. "Grandpa Peter!"

"Hurry up and get us out of here," said Peter. "Coyote looks like he's about to kick the bucket."

Liz found the keys and unlocked the cell. The two of them pulled Coyote out with them. At the mouth of Iron Skull, Liz sat down for a moment.

"Are you all right?" asked Peter.

Liz nodded. "We have to get out of here," she said. "Coyote won't last. Iron does not affect me like it does Coyote. I'll be fine, but I'm tired."

"How do we get out of here?" asked Peter. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I have enough juice in me for one last spell," said Liz.

"What are you going to do, Liz?" asked Peter.

Liz looked at her grandfather. "There's no place like home," she said.

Summoning the last drops of her magic, Liz hung onto Coyote and Peter.

* * *

><p>Diane Maza let out a scream when a powerful gust of wind came in through the living room windows. She hurried to shut them, afraid the wind would knock something over with its force. She entered the living room and nearly fainted.<p>

Peter, Liz, and Coyote were in the middle of the living room, the latter two on the floor.

"Peter!" cried Diane. "Where have you been? What is going on?"

"Not now, Diane," said Peter. "Coyote is in bad shape."

Peter and Diane moved Coyote to the couch. The trickster's face was twisted in pain.

"Peter, what are you going to do for him?" asked Diane.

"Get the iron out of him," said a weary voice. Liz was forcing herself to stand. "His arm. Check his arm."

"It's bandaged," observed Diane.

"He had that when I woke up," said Peter.

"Fey wounds close quickly," said Liz. "If it's still open, there's a reason."

Peter yanked off the bandages and found what appeared to be an iron spearhead lodged almost parallel in Coyote's forearm.

"Good Lord!" gasped Diane, paling. She stared at the wound. "Is that blood?" she asked.

The Coyote's bandages were stained with a with what looked like black pus.

Liz staggered over to them. "You can call it that. Fey don't bleed like you and I. They have magic running in their veins. But when that magic comes in contact with iron, it becomes tainted and creates this nasty stuff."

"We have to get this out," said Peter. "Diane, I need towels and antiseptic."

Diane ran out of the room to get what was needed. She came back a moment later.

Liz pulled her bag off her back and began searching for anything that could help. She had a special balm that stopped bleeding the moment it touched a wound. Coyote would need that.

"I can't watch," said Diane, looking away.

Peter had the spearhead in his hand and began to pull it straight out. There was sickening squelch and blood began to pour from the wound. Peter quickly pressed a towel to it.

"That's a lot of blood," he said.

"Put this on the wound," said Liz, handing the balm to Peter. "Just smear it on."

Peter removed the towel and did what he was told. The bleeding stopped and scabbed over.

"Thank you, Liz," said Peter. "Diane, the gruesome part's over. You can look now."

Diane looked at Coyote. He seemed a bit peaceful now. "Will he be all right?" she asked Liz.

Liz shook her head. "Hard to say. If I could get him back to Avalon, he'll be fine. But I don't have enough power to do that."

Peter picked up the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Diane.

"Elisa," replied Peter. "Maybe she knows something or knows someone who can help."

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the backdoor. Peter answered it.

"Goliath," he said.

"Xanatos told me Elisa called and that something happened to you," said Goliath, coming inside followed by Angela and Puck.

Peter looked at Puck with some confusion and concern. "More like it has to do with Liz and Coyote. I'm fine, but those two are in rough shape."

Puck walked into the living room. Diane was bandaging Liz's hands and was casting glances at Coyote to see if he was all right.

"Hey, Lizzie!" chirped Puck. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

Liz looked up and smiled faintly. "Oh, not much. A sorcerer kidnapped Peter trying to get to Coyote and wound up biting off more than he could chew."

"You gave him hell, didn't you?" said Puck, walking over to his cousin.

"A bit more than that," said Liz. "The guy's dead."

"You didn't have to kill him," Diane said, trying to push the thought of her granddaughter being a killer out of her mind.

"I wasn't trying to," said Liz. "I only wanted to incapacitate him. He happened to fall into the table with his spell ingredients and they fell on him. Do you know what liquid drain cleaner does to a person's insides? Imagine that on the outside. Believe me, I'm not proud of it."

"Why does it always seem like every time I see you you're ready to fall asleep on your feet?" asked Puck.

"'Cause I always am," replied Liz.

Puck turned his attention to Coyote. "He's lost a lot of his magic," Puck observed. He looked at Coyote's newly bandaged arm. "I see there's an iron wound here."

"The creep embedded a piece of iron in there," said Liz.

"Will he be okay?" asked Diane.

"Oh, he'll be fine," said Puck easily. "He just needs to sleep."

Diane let out a sigh of relief. She turned back to Liz. "How's that?" she asked, adjusting the bandages.

"It's fine," said Liz.

"You should get some rest," said Diane.

"We will make sure of that," said Goliath, coming into the room with Angela and Peter.

Liz jumped up and ran over to Goliath to give him a hug.

"Where's mine?" asked Angela after a moment.

Liz hugged Angela as well.

"Let's get these two back to the castle where they can rest," said Puck. "Davy's already got the guest rooms set up for them."

"You stop by before you leave Manhattan," said Diane.

"I will," said Liz.

Goliath carefully lifted Coyote into his arms. Liz leaned on Angela for support. They went outside and Puck conjured a large gust of wind to get them off the ground.

Liz looked over at Puck. "So what have you been up to now that you've got your powers back?"

Puck smiled, not a mischievous one, but a genuine smile. "You'll see," was all he said.

Angela, who was carrying Liz, whispered, "He has found a girlfriend."

Liz's eyes went wide. Puck? A girlfriend? "Remind me to stop by more often."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fair warning, this chapter is not for sensitive readers.**

* * *

><p>Coyote slowly opened his eyes to a bright room. This was not Avalon. Where was he? He turned over to the door as it opened.<p>

"Oh, good morning," said the young woman in the doorway. She had chestnut hair that hung in ringlets at her shoulders, bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and she was wearing a denim jumper, a green T-shirt, and a pair of black ballet flats.

Coyote managed to smile. "Good morning," he said. "Where am I?"

"The Eyrie Building," she replied. "Goliath, Angela, and Puck brought you back two evenings ago. You've been sleeping since."

"What about Liz? And Peter?" Coyote said, trying to get up.

"They're fine," she replied. "Liz is playing with Alexander in the playroom and Peter is going about his business."

"And you are?" asked Coyote.

"My name's Whitney," the young woman replied.

Coyote narrowed his eyes and smirked. "That's not your real name, is it? Or your true form?"

Whitney smiled. "You must be feeling better if you are catching me so quickly. No, I'm fey, just like you."

Whitney's body flashed and in her place was a short, pale fey with unruly black hair, small pointed ears, and blue-green eyes. She wore a sheath dress of many colors that seemed to fade together like a sunrise.

"Iris is my real name," she said, her voice soft and whispery.

Coyote arched an eyebrow. "My goodness, you are delicate."

Iris' cheeks turned red and her eyes deepened several shades of blue. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Please," said Coyote. He pulled himself out of bed. "I better check on Liz."

"Are you sure you should be up?" asked Iris, concerned, her eyes turning to a green-gold hue.

"I've been in bed for two days," said Coyote. "I'm fine."

Iris led Coyote to the playroom before going to the kitchen. Liz was playing with Alexander, using magic to play a game of ring toss.

Alex looked up and giggled. He ran over to Coyote and wrapped his little arms around the trickster's leg. Liz smiled as Coyote lifted Alex into his arms.

"Hello, little one," said Coyote, tweaking Alex's nose gently.

"All better, Coyote?" Alex asked, though it came out sounding more like "Cody".

"Yeah, I'm all better," replied Coyote. He turned to Liz. "How are you?"

"Great," replied Liz. "A lot has changed since I was last here. Did you meet Iris yet?"

"Yes," replied Coyote.

"Puck told me that Iris used to be a ground's keeper on Avalon," said Liz.

"A garden fairy? Explains why I didn't recognize her," said Coyote. "They tend to keep to themselves. Why is she in the mortal world?"

"When the Gathering took place, Iris was imprisoned by mortals," said Liz. "She wasn't able to go back. Puck saved her after I got his powers back and she's been here ever since."

Fox came in. "I see you are all getting along," she said with a smile. "Alex, lunchtime."

Coyote handed Alex over to his mother. "Lunch? I'm only getting my breakfast."

"Well, he's been up since early," said Fox. "He got to say good night to Lexington and the others this morning."

Coyote and Liz walked to the dining room, Fox and Alex going on ahead.

"So what else is new?" asked Coyote.

"Puck's dating Iris," said Liz.

"What?" asked Coyote. "Puck and Iris? You couldn't possibly get two fey more different. And it's working?"

"Oh, yes," said Liz. "You should have seen them. Puck flirts with her nonstop and Iris' eyes keep changing color when he does it."

"Anything else?" asked Coyote.

"You had some visitors who were willing to help you out," said Liz. "But Puck said it would be better if you recovered on your own."

"Really?" asked Coyote. "Who were they?"

"Two girls about my age," replied Liz. "One's a sorceress and the other. . . Well, I'm not sure what she is. Ariana Caelum and Morgan Stormwell. They are dating Brooklyn and Lexington."

"Ariana Caelum?" repeated Coyote. "I've heard that name before. She has connections to Queen Titania. What about Morgan?"

"She has this super potent healing ability," said Liz. "And she can fly. She uses her own energy to create a pair of wings and a sword."

"Sounds like a psychic, though one of that caliber only comes about once a millennium, possibly longer," said Coyote.

Liz changed the subject. "Are we going back to Avalon tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Coyote.

"Okay," said Liz. "Diane wants me to stop by before I leave."

The day went smoothly. Coyote ate some breakfast and felt a bit drowsy again. He slept in the guest bedchamber for most of the day. At sunset, they greeted the gargoyles and said their good-byes.

* * *

><p>A strong gust of wind rattled the wind chime at the backdoor of the Maza residence. Peter smiled and opened the door.<p>

"Good to see you're okay, Pete," said Coyote.

Peter smiled. "Good to see you back on your feet and blowing around."

Coyote grinned.

Diane was just finishing dinner and the four of them sat down at the dining room table. Liz was quiet and grinning as Coyote recounted how she bested Oberon in a hunt and earned back Puck's powers.

"I don't believe a mortal has ever done anything like that," Coyote said. "They usually ask for something for themselves."

Peter laughed. "The selfless streak runs in the family."

"I did not think that Oberon would grant you your wish, Liz," said Coyote.

"Titania says he admires me or something," said Liz. "I can't see why!"

"Maybe because you remind him of Puck in a way," said Coyote with a shrug. "He always liked that trickster."

Dinner ended and Coyote and Peter went outside while Diane and Liz did the dishes.

"Liz is doing well," said Peter.

"Yeah," said Coyote. "She is a strange one. I don't think I can say much about it, given her childhood. She can take care of herself."

"She's a Maza," said Peter. "You have to watch us like a hawk."

Coyote snorted with amusement. "That's true. You never know what tricks you humans pull out of your sleeves."

Peter turned to Coyote in all seriousness. "Take care of her."

Coyote was a little stunned by this, but then smiled warmly. He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I will. I promise."

Liz came out onto the back porch. "All done with the dishes."

"Ready to go?" asked Coyote. "I could use a magic boost."

Peter gave his granddaughter a hug. He looked at Liz and Coyote. "You two watch out for each other."

"I'll see you around," said Liz.

Coyote placed his hand on Liz's shoulder and the wind whirled around them, kicking up dust and leaves.

* * *

><p>Coyote and Liz appeared in the orchard.<p>

"Ah!" said Coyote, flopping onto the ground. "Home, sweet home."

Liz giggled. "Feeling better already?"

"Yes, much," said Coyote. "Not that two days of sleep didn't do me any good, but nothing clears up feeling drained like coming back home."

"Well, although he already knows, let's check in with Oberon," said Liz, holding her hand out to Coyote.

"Yeah," said Coyote, accepting the hand.

The two of them walked into the throne room. Oberon turned to them and smiled.

"Coyote, you look well," said the king of fey.

Coyote grinned. "Thank you, my lord. I feel much better than I did two days ago."

Oberon nodded and turned to Liz. "I trust the threat to Avalon is gone."

"He'll never bother anyone again," said Liz. The tone of her voice was enough to reveal what happened to said threat.

Oberon nodded in understanding. "I believe a celebration is in order," he said. "A feast will be prepared to celebrate the safe return of Coyote and to honor Liz for protecting Avalon from mortals."

Liz shook her head. "If you want to do something for Coyote, that's great, go ahead. Leave me out of it."

Oberon frowned.

Coyote elbowed her in the side. "You're too modest," he joked.

Liz glared at him. Then she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." Liz pulled her bag around and opened it up. She took out a paper bag with a store logo on the side. The top was folded over to keep its contents inside. "I went shopping with Fox and Alex and I saw this in the window and immediately thought of you, Titania."

Titania raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

Liz brought the bag up to her. "See for yourself," she said with a smile.

Titania accepted the paper bag. It wasn't very heavy, but whatever was inside had an odd shape. She opened the top and looked in. A smile broke out on her face and she looked at Liz. Liz was looking back with a smirk.

"You cheeky girl," said Titania, breaking into giggles.

Oberon peered over. "What is it?" he asked.

Titania pulled out a white Spy Vs. Spy plush doll.

"Squeeze its hand," said Liz.

Titania gave the doll's right hand a squeeze. It giggled in falsetto. Titania lost it. There was no containing her laughter.

"You're as bad as Puck," Titania said, wiping away a tear of mirth.

Coyote and Oberon were chuckling as well, mostly at the queen's reaction.

Liz beamed. "I can run back and get the black one so you can have a set."

"No," laughed Titania, tears still coming down her cheeks. "One's enough, thank you."

Oberon handed Titania a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Liz Maza, you are a strange mortal," he said. "I am glad to have you around."

The warmth Liz was feeling coming off her mentor and the rulers of Avalon was about to end. Liz had to ask. After all, she had a bet riding on this.

"Oberon, may I ask something of you?" Liz said.

Oberon turned, those piercing blue eyes fixed on the half-blood. "Speak," he said.

_Here goes something,_ Liz thought.

"Will you please remove Banshee's punishment?" asked Liz. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

She heard Coyote whisper a curse of some sort. Titania's laughter instantly ceased. Oberon's face turned stern.

_Oh, crap,_ thought Liz.

* * *

><p>Raven strolled over to the waterfall. This was going to be great. There was no doubt in his mind that Liz had lost the bet. Now she had to pay the piper — skinny-dipping in the pool.<p>

Liz was waiting for Raven. She looked depressed.

"Okay, Liz," said Raven, not trying to hide his sadistic grin. "Time for a dip. And that water's cold, too."

"I see you remember," said Liz, turning to him.

"Yeah, and let's go," said Raven. He clapped his hands together impatiently. "Or do you need assistance?"

"Do you?"

Raven froze. _That voice! No, it can't be!_

Raven turned around. Banshee stood behind him with her hands on her hips, a smile on her face. Her metal plate was gone. On one side of her was Coyote and on the other was Anansi, having taken the form of a young African with a messy afro, eight tendrils of hair sticking straight out from it, four on each side, and wearing a dark kilt and a long mantle with webbing design.

Raven whipped around to see Liz's sadistic grin. He chuckled nervously. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" he asked.

"No," replied Liz.

"Liz, no, I am begging you," pleaded Raven.

"It's just your nipple," said Liz. "It's not like it's below the belt. Although, by the way you're acting, I don't think there's anything down there to attach it to."

Coyote and Anansi laughed.

"Oh, that's low," said Raven. "Liz, come on."

"You agreed to this, Raven," said Luna, appearing with her sisters.

"Now you pay the price," said Seline.

Liz grinned. "Now, get that shirt off," she said. "Or do you need assistance?"

Raven began to back away. "Liz," he said. "I'm warning you."

Liz pounced, knocking Raven to the ground. They rolled for a moment before Raven scrambled away. Liz reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on his face.

"Ooh!" groaned Banshee. "That had to hurt!"

"Come here, you!" growled Liz.

Liz gripped the bottom of Raven's shirt and yanked it over his head. The Weird Sisters stepped in and grabbed him, holding him still.

Liz straightened her clothes and flipped some of her dark hair out of her face. "Chill out, Raven. It's not going to be that bad. Right, Anansi?"

Anansi stepped forward, taking the tarantula that was riding on his mantle from his shoulder. He held it out to Raven. "See?" the spider trickster asked, exposing the tarantula's fangs. "It won't be that bad."

Raven swore. "Are you kidding? The fangs are almost as big as its body!"

"Only the size of an eight-gauge needle," said Liz. "Now, the important question: right or left, Raven?"

Raven winced, knowing that he was not going to get out of this. "Right," he whimpered.

Anansi stepped forward and held the tarantula out to Raven's chest. Raven let out a piercing scream as the tarantula bit him. He tried to get his hands free to pull it off, but the Weird Sisters held him fast. The tarantula let go after a moment and scrambled up on Anansi's shoulder.

Banshee, Coyote, Anansi, and Liz were howling with laughter.

"I hate you!" yelled Raven.

The Weird Sisters released him and he hurried to get his shirt back on, the bitten skin beginning to redden and swell from the tarantula's venom.

They walked to the palace, the feast getting ready to start.

Banshee took one of Liz's hands. "Thank you," she said.

Liz smiled. "No problem."

Liz, Coyote, and Banshee sat together close to Oberon and Titania's table. Liz looked over at Oberon, wondering how angry he was with her. He was not in a good mood when she left the palace to get Anansi and it did not look like he was in a better mood. Oberon was scowling at her, but when Liz took a closer look, there was a smile in his eyes.

_Okay, so he's not that mad at me,_ said Liz. _Maybe Titania's right. Maybe he does like me._

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't they figured out not to make bets with Liz? So, tell me what you think. I love your reviews!<strong>


End file.
